The Future Choice
by ElChibo
Summary: Tenchi dreams what it would be like if he chose one of the girls to marry.


The characters in this story and the events of all the Tenchi Muyo shows are property of AIC and Pioneer. I have not created them, and I do not own them. Any events in this story were created by me, so it is my property.  
  
Forgive me if there is a spelling mistake, or bad grammar use. Enjoy!  
  
Tenchi The Future Choice  
  
Part 1 Fours a Crowd  
  
"Come on Tenchi, don't you wanna watch Wild Samurai Lone Journey 5?" "No Tenchi, don't waste your time with that filth! Watch The White Snowfall with me." "No, Science For Eggheads is obviously the best show!" "Can't we do something we can all enjoy?" Tenchi asked with a sigh. "Of coarse not! One of us can watch TV with you while the other 2 are screwed over by your choice to pick me. Isn't that right Tenchi?" Ryoko explained to him. "If anyone should be picked it would be me!" Ayeka yelled out. "Out of all of us I would obviously be the best choice for Tenchi, I don't see you 2 being the greatest scientific geniuses in the universe." "Yea mom, well I don't see you being nothing but a kid wanting to be a genius!" Ryoko yelled out. "Is that so?" Washu asked as she transformed into her adult form. "Come on Tenchi, don't you like me? And it would be nice for little Ryoko to have a brother or sister." "Why do you 3 put me through this everyday?" "Because I am the perfect choice and I must keep you away from those 2! Unlike them I intend to not ruin your life." Ayeka told Tenchi while looking at Ryoko while saying that she intended not to ruin his life. "Ruin his life? No way!!! I would never do that!!!" "Now now little Ryoko, don't get your hopes up." "What's that suppose to me!?" Ayeka started to laugh at Ryoko. "You shouldn't get your hopes up now either Ayeka." "Why shouldn't I?" "Just ask Tenchi." "Hey now don't get me into this." "It's true Tenchi, you have to choose someone someday." Ryoko explained. "I'm sure it will be me." Ayeka mumbled in a laughing matter. "Now all of you stop it!" "What's wrong?" Washu asked. "I don't need all of you to make my own decisions for me!" Tenchi walked out of the room in a very angry mood up to his room.  
  
"I hate it when they do this." Tenchi said to himself as he went in his room. Ryoko, Ayeka, and Washu went up to Tenchi's room as well a minute or so later. They walked up to his door but there was all ready a sign on there that said, no space pirates, no princesses, or scientific geniuses allowed. "Well I guess we should let him have his privacy." Ayeka told Ryoko and Washu. "Yea, just like god forbid anyone disturb me when I'm working on my experiments." "How can anyone disturb you? You seal the door and it's impossible to open." Ayeka told Washu angrily. "Like I meant, I also like my privacy." Washu went down to her lab to go work on some stuff, Ayeka went to go for a walk, and Ryoko checked on how dinner was going with Sasami.  
  
"It's true Tenchi, you have to choose someone someday. I can't stop thinking of that." Tenchi said to himself. "There's no way I ever could. You have to choose someday. someday." Tenchi fell asleep.  
  
Part 2 Life with a Princess  
  
"Oh Lord Tenchi!!!" "Huh? Wa? Oh I must've overslept." "Come down here, I prepared breakfast for us." Tenchi walked downstairs to Ayeka waiting for him with breakfast. "Have a seat." She said as she pulled out a chair for Tenchi. "Thanks." Tenchi replied with a smile on her face. Ayeka put a tray in front of him with a cup of tea, some toast, and a single scrambled egg, although it was only half scrambled that seemed not to be cooked all the way through. "I tried my best. I hope you like it!" "This for breakfast? Gheeese, where's Sasami when you need her?" Tenchi thought. "I'm sure I'll like it!" Tenchi took one bite of the egg and his face turned blue. "It's delicious!" "Really!? You like it?" "Sure do." "God this is bad." "He thought with a fake smile on his face. The only thing that came out remotely good was the tea. "Hmmm. I wonder where Ayeka went, she didn't even have breakfast." Tenchi walked out to the living room to find Ayeka watching TV. She was obviously watching The White Snowfall. "I'll see what it's like Tenchi." Tenchi thought. "I'm sorry I have to tell you, but it seems that I'm going to die." "Really?" "Yes." "Please, before you go, I need to ask you one question." "What is it?" "I. I. I don't know your name. please tell me." "You know what, I don't know, who are you anyway and why am I here?" "I have no idea." "Neither do I." "This plot better get better or I'm out of here." Tenchi thought. "I said why am I here and who are you!?" "I think I made myself clear, I don't know!!!" "Isn't it just great Tenchi?" "Yea, um. I think I'm gonna um. go outside. or somewhere else." "Ok." Tenchi walked off as he mumbled, "somewhere without that TV show."  
  
On the way out Tenchi saw Washu's door sealed with a do not disturb or else sign on the door, and after he got outside he saw Ryoko sitting way high up a tree by herself. "I sure hope they aren't angry at Ayeka still. "Hey Ryoko." Ryoko teleported away before he could even finish saying a sentence. Tenchi had a sad look on his face, ever since he chose Ayeka, neither Ryoko nor Washu ever paid anymore attention to him. "He almost missed the days where all 3 would be all over him. But, there was the fighting. "I'm sure everything will turn out fine."  
  
Tenchi got bored of looking at nothing outside so he went back inside to see Ayeka just finishing breakfast." "Hey Ayeka, I was wondering." "Hold on! Hold on! Hold on!!! My show is starting again!!!" "Will anything ever get her away from that TV?" Tenchi thought. Tenchi was starting to get angry now. Tenchi walked right over to the TV and turned it off. "Over 2 and a half hours of the same show is enough!" "Tenchi, can't I finish this last episode?" "No! I wanted to talk about something." "Can it wait for a commercial?" "You know what!? Fine! Watch you soap, you'll find me up in my room." "I thought it was our room now." "You act so much different whenever that show comes on." Tenchi stomped his feet in a really pissed off mood as he went upstairs to his room. Ayeka was about to follow him, but after seeing her show for another second, she was hooked. "I have to stop watching this show or it will ruin our marriage." Ayeka thought. Ayeka turned off the TV, called out the cable company, had them erase the channel from their cable, and went up to Tenchi.  
  
"Tenchi?" "What do you want?" "I need to talk to you." "Well I wanted to talk to you but you were to busy with your show." "I called up the cable company and had them delete the channel from our cable." "You did?" "Yea." Tenchi opened the door and let Ayeka in. The two of them sat on the bed and continued to talk. "You didn't have to get rid of channel, I just want you to realize that there's more to life than soap operas." "I've realized that now." "Thanks for understanding." "So what did you want to talk about?" "I was wondering, we haven't gone anywhere since we were married, don't you think it would be nice to go somewhere sometime?" "That would be great! Where do you want to go?" "That's what I wanted to ask you." "Oh, well lets see. I've got one!" "Where?" "How bout Paris? It's such a romantic city, and I already know how to speak French." "That doesn't sound too bad." "So would you like to go?" "I'd be glad to!" "All right! I'll start to pack my bags while you look around for a flight and a room." "Got it."  
  
"Ok, I think I'm done." "Four suitcases!?" "Yea, how long are we going away for?" "I was planning around a week." "Hmmm. maybe it isn't enough." "I'm sure it's enough." "Yea, you're probably right. Did you find a room and a flight?" "Yea, it's a bit pricey, but we'll manage, of course with a little help from Dad's stash." "Yes, that always helps."  
  
"Are you ready Tenchi?" "Just a second... Done." "Only one suitcase? It's gonna be expensive enough checking your now 5 bags." "I'm sorry." "Its ok. Well, you ready to go?" "Of coarse I am!" "Then let's go!" Tenchi and Ayeka went down to the airport in Tokyo after first taking the Bullet Train. Tenchi was going to carry on his bag so he put it through the x-ray bag checker. One of the security guards opened it up and took something out. "Excuse me, could you please explain what this is?" He said as he held up Tenchiken. "Umm. It's a. It's an ancient Japanese statue carved by hand that I like to keep with me." "Statue eh?" The guard shook the sword around as Tenchi hoped the beam wouldn't come out." "Well, seems safe, here ya go." "Thank you."  
  
Tenchi was finally relieved after getting through all the security needed and that he was on his way to Paris. The plane ride took a while, but there was surprisingly no problem. The 2 got off the plane and went to check in at there hotel. Tenchi felt embarrassed by having the bag carrier carry Ayeka's bags because the elevator was broken so he slipped him a few extra bucks. "So what should we see first Lord Tenchi?" "She still calls me Lord Tenchi." Tenchi thought. "Well, there's a famous hiking trail here." "I don't know about that, I'm not to good at hiking." "It's just looking at the scenery while walking." "Oh look, there's a floral garden right next to it." "I guess we can go there." "Ok."  
  
For over an hour Tenchi had to look at special arrangements of flowers. He admitted that they were nice, but he only really needed about 10 minutes there. "Lets go to the Opera now Tenchi." "The Opera?" "Yes, I'm sure it will be fantastic." "Ok." When the two of them got there they were surprised to see on the sign, Now Playing, The White Snowfall, The Opera. "You knew about this didn't you?" "Maybe." Tenchi understood how much this meant to her, so he went along with it. "I thought the TV show was bad, this plain sucks!" Tenchi thought.  
  
"Well I don't think they could have done any better!" "It wasn't that bad actually." Tenchi hated it but he didn't want to hurt Ayeka's feelings.  
  
That night the 2 of them went to the Eiffel Tower. "I can't believe how beautiful this is." "It is great." This was the first thing Tenchi really didn't mind seeing. "I wonder how tall it really is." "I heard its 984 feet high." "Wow." "It also says here in this pamphlet that it's a meteorological station, a radio communications area, a TV transmission area, and a suite of rooms near the top." "We should've stayed there." "If you want to pay the extra money, go ahead." "How much extra?" "Let's just say, a lot." The two of them continued to walk around the area until they were about to leave. The two of them one last look at the tower from where they were that night. "I don't think we have ever been this close to each other before." "Me neither." Tenchi replied. The two of them kissed each other and started to walk away as they went back to their hotel.  
  
Back at Okayama in Washu's Lab  
  
In the middle of when Washu was working, another holo-screen popped up with a message. "Who wants what?" Washu said as she pressed a button accepting it. "Washu?" "Oh it's you, hello Lady Funaho." "Do you know where Ayeka is? I must get a hold of her now." "I don't know where she is right now and I really don't care." "What's wrong?" "It's a long story. Sorry I can't be of help." "Well please make sure she's at the house because we need to come pick her up." "What for?" "I'll explain later. Also, could you get Tenchi as well?" "Ok, I'll try and find them for you." "Thank you, Little Washu." "You're welcome, Little Funaho." Washu said in an annoyed voice. "Now how to find Ayeka. I'll just trace her crystal." Washu started to trace Ayeka. "France!? What is she doing there!? Oh well." Washu grabbed a small device and teleported out of there.  
  
At Paris, France  
  
Washu appeared in Tenchi and Ayeka's room accidentally from inside the kitchenette sink to find no one. She waited there until someone came back. "Finally we're back, my feet are killing me!" Ayeka said in relief from taking off her shoes. "Woah! Washu, what are you doing here?" "Ayeka, Tenchi, I need the 2 of your right now." "Why may I ask are you interrupting our vacation?" Ayeka asked. "Lady Funaho talked to me and said there was a problem and she needed both of you. She was going to stop by the house and pick you two up." Tenchi sighed in the thought of a possible problem. "Just leave your things here, if I have to, I'll get your stuff later while you're away." "Ok Washu." Tenchi replied. Washu grabbed her device and pressed a button resulting in the three of them disappearing.  
  
When the three got back they stayed outside because Lady Funaho's ship was in the middle of landing. "We have to get going now; the King is waiting along with everyone else. Are you ready?" "For what?" Tenchi asked. "Possibly the hardest battle of your life." "What's going on!?" Ayeka asked. "I'll explain later, follow me." Tenchi and Aykea followed them until Washu stopped them. "Hey Tench, take this with you." "What's this?" "Just some equipment you made need, and an analysis on what you may be facing." "Thanks." "Don't worry, I'm not angry, I understand everything." "Thanks Washu." "One favor Tench." "What?" "Just call me, Little Washu." "Sure thing Little Washu." Tenchi said while laughing.  
  
"So Tenchi, this is your first time going to Jurai is it not?" Ayeka asked. "It is." "So what did Washu give you?" "Lets see." Tenchi opened up the bag Washu gave him. There was a communicator, a screen, glasses, a vest, gloves, and something else. Tenchi took out the screen, shook it, and an image of Washu came up on it. "Tenchi, if you're reading this, then that means that you're on your way to Jurai ready for the battle of your life. I've included many items to help you out. Now your probably wondering what this is (Washu held up the item unsure to Tenchi) an attachment for Tenchiken. This will enhance the energy output for it, the only downside is it requires a lot of energy meaning you can only use it for a short time, and it is very heavy. That brings me to your next item, the gloves. This will make it extremely easy to hold Tenchiken, and make it easy to handle. The vest is for Ayeka, this will provide you energy to hold your shield up for longer amounts of time which will be vital for this battle. The glasses are in-destructible infra-red lens. The communicator is in case you need to get in touch with me in an emergency. Now for your enemy. The information I have gathered says that your enemy is one called Yamehiro (yam ae hee ro). Yamehiro has been locked up at GP Headquarters for the past 52 years where it has been kept a secret from everyone. Yamehiro is a class S criminal charged with destruction of a galaxy along with many other lesser things. The problem with holding him captive and capturing him is that he's able to become invisible for as much as 15 minutes at a time. To capture the monster, The Galaxy Police had advanced scientists from Jurai along with other choice people to clone the second most powerful criminal held at GP, Kain. With the power from the Kain clone and special Jurai power that aided him, they were able to capture and hold him at GP. The problem with the Kain clone was that it was too powerful and it was possible it could break free from the restraining mechanism implanted in him and go on a rampage himself. The Kain clone was immediately sealed away, but kept for possible future use. To see Yamehiro use the infra-red lens I've given you. Now the last thing you should know about him, Yamehiro is able to copy attacks and powers. Be sure to attack him from far distances because if you get too close he'll immediately try to absorb your powers. Well, that's about it, good luck you 2!"  
  
"I don't have a good feeling about this Tenchi." "I know what you mean, but I'm sure we'll be fine." "If you think so." "Were coming up on Jurai." The pilot yelled from the front of the ship. Tenchi looked out the window to see multiple explosions and blasts of energy. Tenchi cleared his throat, took a deep breath, and prayed for the best.  
  
"Quickly, follow me!" A Jurain soldier yelled to Tenchi and Ayeka. Tenchi and Ayeka ducked down and ran following the soldier while avoiding explosions and fire. Tenchi took a good look at the area around him. All he saw were torn down buildings, a vast area of nothing but dirt and hills. The place was dark, not only as a physical appearance, but as a feeling. Tenchi saw people running away taking cover under debris and running for any area still accessible away from here. "I don't like the look of this place." Tenchi yelled to Ayeka. "It's not always like this. Normally it's a beautiful area filled with flowers and grass, tall buildings, and everything amazing that you could ever imagine." The 3 of them continued to run through the barren wasteland. "There's your target over there!" The soldier yelled while pointing off toward the north-east. "That's what we're fighting!!!???" Tenchi yelled out. "It doesn't look good!" Ayeka added. "I told you it was bad. Go over behind that torn house and prepare for battle, we don't want the monster to see the two of you while you're not ready. "Got it!" Tenchi yelled back as he ran behind a broken down house.  
  
A yellow circle on Tenchi's hand started to glow as a yellow circle went through his whole body as he transformed into a new suit. A belt Ayeka was wearing glowed yellow the same way as Tenchi's and covered her whole body revealing a new suit as well. Tenchi put on the glasses and gloves while Ayeka put on the vest. Tenchi grabbed Tenchiken out of the bag and hooked on the attachment as Tenchiken glowed light blue. Ayeka grabbed the communicator and the 2 of them were ready. Tenchi ran out to the open but saw nothing. Tenchi pressed a little button on top of the glasses and they switched to infra-red vision. "There he is!" Tenchi yelled as he pointed in a certain direction in front of him. Ayeka gathered up Jurai energy in her hand as she let out a blast of energy right where Tenchi was pointing. The 2 of them heard a horrible bellow as the beast revealed itself.  
  
Tenchi started to run toward the best as Ayeka followed him. Yamehiro shot a fireball type shot out of its mouth right at Tenchi. "Stop Tenchi!" Ayeka yelled as she put up a shield protecting the 2 of them. The shield dissipated as the two of them began to start running again. "Thanks Ayeka." "There's no need to thank me, I would do anything for you." Tenchi started up Tenchiken, but without using the energy booster yet. Tenchi held the sword behind him as he ran. The two of them were getting extremely close to Yamehiro. Tenchi ran right up to him, jumped, and stabbed Tenchiken right into Yamehiro. While holding the sword inside Yamehiro, Tenchi put his feet against him, and kind of jumped off while in an upward motion slashing his sword right through Yamehiro. Tenchi landed on the ground and ran to his right to avoid being hit by Yamehiro from a counter attack. Yamehiro quickly healed itself from Tenchiken and started firing around like crazy. "Tenchi!" "I'll be fine Ayeka!" Ayeka wasn't able to get to Tenchi. Tenchi ran left, right, up, and down while jumping doing everything he could to avoid being hit. Yamehiro shot a blast of energy right at Tenchi. Tenchi didn't didn't have enough time to avoid the blast, so he swung his sword right at reflecting it right back at Yamehiro. Yamehiro was badly damaged, but still would take no for an answer. Yamehiro healed itself and rushed toward Tenchi at a high speed. Now with Yamehiro having full attention on Tenchi Ayeka started to run behind him. Ayeka gathered up power and dashed right at Yamehiro going right through him. "Tenchi! Go for the head now!" Tenchi shook his head yes, and jumped up as high as he could. Tenchi hit a small button on the Tenchiken attachment Washu made him. Tenchiken started to turn bright yellow as Tenchi gripped the handle tightly. Tenchi wasn't able to jump high enough to his face, so he through the sword right at Yamehiro. "Grrraaaahhhhhh!!!" Yamehiro yelled in pain. Tenchi after throwing the sword immediately started to run after it where it had landed.  
  
Right before Tenchi was able to grab his sword, Yamehiro fired a beam at Tenchi. "Tenchi!!! Look out!" Tenchi rolled to his right dodging the shot and continued to look for Tenchiken while Ayeka distracted Yamehiro. Tenchi found the sword and immediately turned off the attachment to save much needed energy. Tenchi started to run back to Yamehiro until he stopped for a second to her Ayeka yelling out in pain at the top of her lungs. "Ayeka!!!" Yamehiro was holding Ayeka in his hand absorbing her powers. "That's it!!!" Tenchi dropped Tenchiken on the ground and changed back to normal. "Tenchi! What are you doing!?" Three wings of light started to glow around Tenchi. A ring of white light went over Tenchi's body revealing the Light Hawk Suit. Tenchi formed the Light Hawk Sword. Tenchi ran toward Yamehiro with his sword in his hand. "Tenchi! Help!!!" Tenchi jumped up and slashed his arm off. Ayeka fell to the ground now unconscious. Yamehiro quickly regenerated it's arm. "Is there no stop to this thing!?" Tenchi yelled out. Tenchi had an idea, he ran back to where he dropped Tenchiken. Tenchi picked it up and took off the attachment. "Hope this works." Tenchi took the attachment and tried to put it on the Light Hawk Sword. Tenchi turned it on and it seemed to work. Tenchi started to run as fast as he could toward Yamehiro. Tenchi jumped up and went to cross-slash him. Yamehiro formed a shield around him. "Dammit! Ayeka's shield!" Tenchi continued to push the sword against the shield as hard as possible. About 2 seconds later Yamehiro emitted a wave of energy from it's body knocking Tenchi off of him. Tenchi transformed back into his regular clothes unconscious. Yamehiro started to laugh as he picked up Ayeka and Tenchi in each hand and crushed them to death in the palm of his hand.  
  
Part 3 A Scientific Connection  
  
"Hey where did Washu go?" Tenchi asked himself. "Oh Tench, your awake, I'm over here!" "Good morning Washu." "Good morning Tenchi." Tenchi was still getting used to the fact the Washu had decided to stay in her adult body from now on. "So what are you working on now?" "I'm working on my time machine." "Still? You've been working on that forever." "I know, but I can't get it to work." "Oh well, anyway, you want breakfast? I'm pretty hungry and I'm gonna go get some." "Go ahead, Ill be with ya in a sec." "Ok, don't rush yourself there, I don't feel like having another explosion in my house." Tenchi said while laughing a bit. "Explosion? That wont happen." *Explosion* "Did I say that that fast, cause I meant now there wont be any explosions." Tenchi stood there waiting for another explosion. "Ok, I believe you." Tenchi said after he realized there wasn't another explosion.  
  
Tenchi walked into the kitchen to find Ryoko there. Hey Little Ryoko." Tenchi said while laughing. "Just because now you're my step dad doesn't mean you can call me little." "Hahahaha that's funny. Ok, I'll stop." "That's what you said last time." "I'll stop this time." "Ok." "So, you know anything here for breakfast?" "Ever since Sasami hasn't been here I've just been eating piece after piece of toast. Ayeka did make some eggs earlier, but don't try them, I was stupid enough to try them and end up throwing up all over him. Yea they tasted horrible, but the scene of throw up all over Ayeka is all worth it!" Tenchi grabbed some toast, sat down and eat it. "Hey Washu, where are ya?" "I'm in the living room Tenchi!" "Science for Eggheads again?" "Just watch it, you'll like it." Tenchi sat down next to Washu and watched the show for a bit. He didn't exactly not like it, but it got him really confused. "Washu, this stuff is harder to understand than Dennis Miller, how do you expect me to understand a word they say?" "I guess even though it's called Science for Eggheads, it's still pretty hard to understand. So whata ya feel like doin Tench?" "I was thinking, why don't we go away on a vacation. We've never gone anywhere since we got married." "That sounds like a great idea, but where do you want to go?" "I don't know, I was gonna let you choose." "Lets see. there is one place I've been wanting to go to for a little bit now." "Where?" "A planet called Trinomn." "Why there?" "It's the planet where the masses live. Ever since I lost the ones I had, I've been wanting to go get some more. The area is great, you'd love it!" "You think?" "I know you would." "Then let's go there." Tenchi and Washu sat on the couch for a second or two in silence. "Well, ya ready to go?" "Already?" "Yea, I can get us there in 2 seconds." "Oh, sounds good." Tenchi and Washu started to walk over to Washu's lab. "Ryoko, Tenchi and I are going away for a while." "Wait a second, your leaving me here, alone, with Ayeka?" "I'm sure the other will be back soon." "Fine." Ryoko stubbornly said as she continued to eat toast in the kitchen.  
  
"Wow, this place looks really cool." "Yup, this is where all the masses live." ""Hey, I see one over there." "Yup, there all over the place." "Ah! Uh uh nnn uhnnn, um Washu." Tenchi pointed down at his leg. A mass jumped on his leg. "Ah don't worry, their a gentle creature." "Really, they look like their planning something against me." "That's right, you never heard my explanation of the mass." "No I didn't." "Let me explain." Washu and Tenchi walked around as Washu explained to Tenchi everything he needed to know about the mass.  
  
"I'm still surprised of the surroundings." "Yup, the perfect environment for the masses. The crystal-like structures that grow here are rich in nutrients that the masses can feed off of; the small pools of water provide an area where the masses can exercise by swimming; and the shining and glimmering look to the place occupies the masses attention keeping them a calm race of life forms." "I didn't know it was so complex."  
  
"We should get some rest soon." "Great idea Tench." Washu took a small box out with the width of about the size of a penny. "What's this?" "Just watch." Washu threw it on the ground not to far from them and pressed a button on a remote control. The small box exploded revealing a whole area to sleep complete with a tent, fire, cooler filled with food and drinks, just about everything. "That's pretty cool." "Isn't it? Make yourself at home here Tench, I'm gonna go gather up some mass to take back with me." "Ok."  
  
"Come here mass, I won't hurt you." Washu held her hand out gently until a trusting mass came to her, then she sent them back to her lab. Something in her pocket started to beep very loud. The masses got scared and jumped off. Washu pulled out a small communicator.  
  
"Tenchi! Move out of the area!" Tenchi jumped out of the area Washu set up. Washu hit a button on a remote control that made everything go back into the box. "Is everything al right?" "I'm afraid not, come over here." Washu teleported the two back to the lab. "What's wrong?" "I just received a message from Lady Funaho, something's wrong at Jurai, we need to hurry over there. Gather stuff you need for one hell of an intense battle." "I don't like the sound of this."  
  
"You ready Tenchi?" "Yup, I think I got everything." "Ok, well I got some extra stuff for you." "What?" "I have here an attachment for Tenchiken to give it enhanced power, but only for a limited amount of time, but that's why I have this. Hold this little tube next to Tenchiken when out of power and press this button. It will emit a radioactive energy un-harmful to humans that will recharge Tenchiken, don't loose it! And the last thing I have are these gloves, they will just simply give you enough strength to carry Tenchiken while under a power charge." "Wow, this is some pretty cool stuff. I have one question though." "What?" "What exactly are we fighting?" "Ok, his name his Yamehiro, a super life form capable of destroying entire galaxies." "What!?!?!? And where are we fighting him?" "The planet of Jurai." "Really? Why is he there?" "There's a long story behind it, I don't have time to explain. We have to go." Washu pressed a button on a remote she had that transported Tenchi and Washu to Jurai.  
  
"This is Jurai!? I thought it was suppose to look beautiful with tall buildings and meadows of flowers, not a complete wasteland with buildings torn down!" Tenchi yelled over top of the loud noise of the wind blowing up sand and dirt into their faces. "This is all caused by Yamehiro." "Well where is he?" Washu put on a pair of glasses. "Right there." She said pointing in a direction. "Where?" Tenchi still asked. "Oh yea, you can't see him, just wait a second." Washu took out a little box that went into a point on the end. "What's that?" "Just watch." Washu pressed a button on it and the box shot out a beam right at where Yamehiro was. Yamehiro was no longer invisible. "That's him!? He's like 20 times the size of me!!!" "Yup, ok, now when you fight, don't go easy on him at all no matter what you do, fight with all you can." Tenchi was still looking at the beast he was about to face. He was a tall dark monster that had the strength to easily crush anything. With giant feet and large hands, he could easily knock down anything in his path. He could shoot out fire, along with beams of energy, and lasers. "You ready Tench?" "Never more than now."  
  
Tenchi took out Tenchiken, attached the adapter, put on the gloves, and put the energizer in his pocket. Tenchi started to run toward the beast as fast as possible. The best caught site of Tenchi and fired a laser right at him. Tenchi deflected the shot with Tenchiken. Tenchi got closer and closer as Washu stayed farther behind. "Washu, aren't you going to do anything!?" Tenchi yelled back. "I'm workin on it!" Washu yelled back while typing on her holotop. Tenchi continued to run and run while dodging lasers by jumping to his left and right. Tenchi switched on the energizer and got ready to fight with everything he could. Tenchi ran up and jumped as high as he could and slashed his sword with all of the force he could. "Ggggggrrrrraaaahhhhhh!!!!!!" Yamehiro was hurt badly but quickly healed the cut. Yamehiro brought his arm back ready to punch Tenchi. Tenchi jumped to his left just dodging the punch. Tenchi took his sword and stuck right in his hand. No matter what Tenchi did Yamehiro would simply heal itself. Tenchi was getting pissed off. Tenchi ran toward it slashing his sword as much as he could. Yamehiro kicked Tenchi while he was slashing. Tenchi flew back and the energizer flew out of his pocket. "No! The energizer!" Tenchi got right back up and ran toward it to get it. Tenchi was do late and stepped on it destroying it. Tenchi turned off the sword attachment. Tenchi went to slash the best once again but without the extra power, he barely did anything. Tenchi heard a loud noise like something dropping on the ground. Tenchi looked behind him and small Washu standing next to the dimensional cannon. "Tenchi! Get over here!!!" Washu started to power up the cannon. "Washu, are you sure this will work?" "It should do something!" "How much longer till it fires?" "One and a half minutes." "That's a while!" "Yea, I know, go distract Yamehiro!"  
  
Tenchi transformed into his Jurain battle suit, fired up the attachment, and got ready to fight again. Yamehiro went to punch Tenchi. Tenchi jumped up and landed on top of his fist. From now being higher up, Tenchi jumped up as high as he could and stabbed the sword right in Yamehiro's face. Tenchi jumped off to land, but on his way down, Yamehiro fired a beam of fire at Tenchi knocking him away. Tenchi got up and tried to power up Tenchiken, but it was out of power. Yamehiro walked up to the dimensional cannon. He raised his foot as Washu jumped out to avoid being crushed. Just as Yamehiro was about to destroy the cannon, the cannon fired right at Yamehiro's other leg severing it. The damage was so intense that it couldn't regenerate itself. "Now Tenchi, hit him with all you got!!!" "The sword is out of power." "Shit!!! I hope I wouldn't have to resort to this." Washu pulled out her holotop and started pressing buttons. "Hurry up!" Tenchi yelled as Yamehiro still tried to fire beams lasers and fire at Tenchi. "Got it!!!" A dimensional portal opened up near Yamehiro.  
  
Something long and black dashed out of the portal to in-front of Yamehiro. The black mass of something without a definite shape of any kind transformed. "Ahhhh!!!!! Kain!!!! Washu what are you doing!?!?!?!?" "It's only a clone, I'll explain more later!" The Kain clone started to punch and swipe at Yamehiro with all he could. The Kain clone transformed again into. The Kain clone them split into two parts, but the second part didn't have a face, all it was was a mass of a black substance like the Kain clone's body. The black substance went and squeezed itself around Yamehiro holding it from doing anything or going anywhere. The Kain clone lowered it's head positioning it at level with Yanehiro. The Kain clone shot out a giant beam totally wiping out Yamehiro.  
  
Washu started to type on her holotop again. A dimensional rip opened above the clone. Washu continued to type as fast as she could controlling the rip sucking in the Kain clone. Before the Kain clone was fully sucked in, it shot a beam right at Washu unexpectedly. "Washu!!!" Washu disintegrated into nothing. "NO!!!!!!!!" Tenchi yelled out in utter mental anguish. The rip closed and the Kain clone was on the loose.  
  
Three wings started to glow around Tenchi. Tenchi transformed into the Light Hawk Suit holding the light hawk sword. Tenchi ran toward the clone and diagonally slashed his sword right at the Kain clone. Kain extended his arm countering the blade making it useless. The clone then took it's other arm and grabbed Tenchi. The Kain clone held Tenchi high in the air and stared at it. Tenchi tried all he could to escape the clutch of the clone but couldn't get out. The clone slammed Tenchi into the ground them fired a beam at him destroying him.  
  
Part 4 The Fate Of A Couple  
  
"Unnnn. Uhhhnnnnn." Ryoko moaned and groaned. "Huh? Wha? Ryoko, Ryoko." Tenchi tried to wake up Ryoko. "Huh? What's wrong Tenchi?" "You were moaning, are you ok?" "Yea, although I have one hell of a hangover." "Hahahaha, yea that was one hell of a night I'd say." "Nothin better." "Well, I think that I'm gonna go make some breakfast, and uh, find sometin to do while I'm makin it and I'll call you when I'm done." "Sounds like a plan."  
  
Tenchi went downstairs to go make breakfast while Ryoko also went downstairs to watch TV. "Ryoko, breakfast is ready!" "I'll be right there! I wanna watch the ending to my show." "Lone Samurai Lone Journey 5?" Tenchi asked Ryoko while walking in the living room. "You got it." "This show really isn't all that bad. The action in it helps it out a lot along with the weird, hard to follow plots. Well anyway, breakfast is done." "Whadya make?" "Scrambled eggs, toast, and coffee." "Good, I can use some caffeine to wake me up." Tenchi laughed and the 2 of them went into the dining room to eat breakfast. "Wow Tenchi, that was really good, a lot better than Ayeka's, although no offense, Sasami's beats yours out." "Yea, I was thinking the same." The two of them sat quietly at the table for a second. "You know what Ryoko?" "What?" "I think we should go on a trip." "Really? Where?" "I don't know? I was wondering where you would like to go." "How bout we go off in space?" "Space? What for?" "I was wonderin, for old times sake, why don't we go steal some money or sometin?" "Steal? Your not tryin to make me a space pirate are you?" "Na, I just feel like it for the sake that it's what I used to do." "Ok, if you want to, I'll go ahead." "Great! Get ready to go, we leave in 5 minutes." "That short from now?" "Yea, no better time than the present." "Ok."  
  
"Come here Ryo-Ohki." "Meow meow." Ryo-Ohki jumped into Ryoko's hand and Ryoko through her high up in the air as she turned into a spaceship. "You ready Tenchi?" "Yup, coming. Ok, lets go!" The 2 of them were beamed aboard Ryo-Ohki and they blasted off into space. "Where are we gonna go?" "I was thinking a first stop at the Zewtra Planeterial Bank." "Sounds like it's covered under high security." "You bet it is." "I don't like the sound of that." "I sure like the sound of it. I always love a challenge!"  
  
"So you ready for your first steal?" "I think so." "I've acquired a map from Washu of this place that also points out the areas to be cautious of." "That's good." "You bet, we wouldn't get that far without it. First we have to go up this hallway avoiding multiple laser beam sensors. We take a right from there and go through another hallway where we have to avoid being shocked by touching the floor. (Ryoko points her finger at an area on the map after the hallway with the shock floors) We will encounter velociraptors here." "What!?" "Don't worry I'm just messin with you, hahaha." "Yea, but that really freaked me out." "You think that's scary, check out this next hallway. After the shock floor hallway we continue making an up-left diagonal going into yet another hallway. This hallway has hidden in the walls at certain areas, guard robots that will attack us the second we go into their eye-site range. After that there's a sealed wall, we brake that open and we're welcome to take the money." "Sounds complicated." "I've gone through worse. Well, should we get going?" "I guess so." "Tenchi, take these glasses, they'll reveal to you the laser beams in this room." "Thanks." Ryoko and Tenchi put on the glasses and started to carefully walk through the room.  
  
"There that wasn't so hard was it?" "Hold on." Tenchi was still getting past the last few lasers. "That was harder than I thought." "Well don't worry, in the next room you don't have to do a thing." "Really? That's the shock floor right?" "Yea, I'll just simple carry you over it." "Sounds good." Ryoko picked up Tenchi and flew across the floor. "Ok Tenchi, get out Tenchiken and prepare to kick some robot ass." "Sounds fun." "You bet it is, I always love destroying some robots that some security place thinks their all good with. Now dash to the end, turn around, and fight." "Got it."  
  
Tenchi and Ryoko dashed across the hallway and the robots came out of the walls to attack. "Now!" Ryoko yelled. "Wait, block them for me a second." Ryoko stood there with her eyes closed not saying a word. "We have to go!" "Why? I just got the hang of this." "We have to go." Ryoko teleported the 2 of them back to Ryo-Ohki. "What's wrong?" "I got a telepathic message from Washu, she needs us." "I wonder what it's for?" "We'll find out in a few minutes." Ryo-Ohki started to fly as fast as she could toward earth.  
  
Tenchi and Ryoko ran into Washu's lab. "What's wrong Washu?" "There's a problem over at Jurai." "What's wrong?" Tenchi asked. "A super-being named Yamehiro." "Yamehiro?" Tenchi asked. "Yes, Yamehiro. The information I have gathered says that Yamehiro has been locked up at GP Headquarters for the past 52 years where it has been kept a secret from everyone. Yamehiro is a class S criminal charged with destruction of a galaxy along with many other lesser things. The problem with holding him captive and capturing him is that he's able to become invisible for as much as 15 minutes at a time. To capture the monster, The Galaxy Police had advanced scientists from Jurai along with other choice people to clone the second most powerful criminal held at GP, Kain. With the power from the Kain clone and special Jurai power that aided him, they were able to capture and hold him at GP. The problem with the Kain clone was that it was too powerful and it was possible it could break free from the restraining mechanism implanted in him and go on a rampage himself. The Kain clone was immediately sealed away, but kept for possible future use." "That doesn't sound good." Tenchi worriedly stated. "No it doesn't." Ryoko added. "That's why you have to go now! Yamehiro is destroying the planet. This will be the toughest battle of your life, although I'm sure that with the force the two of you posses, you will triumph. One thing though that you will need, these two objects (Washu held up to objects in her hands). This one, a pair of glasses with infra-red vision. Yamehiro can evidently become invisible, these will help you see, and this next item will help solve that problem. While invisible, point this device at Yamehiro and hit this button. It will shoot out a beam that will make him visible." "Sounds good." Tenchi replied. "Ok, the 2 of you should get going." "See ya." Ryoko said. "Tenchi." Washu started to say. "Yea?" "Good luck." "Thanks Washu." "I was also wondering, could you, do you think that you call me mom now?" "Sure thing mom." Tenchi smiled and walked off away from Washu next to Ryoko. "You two ready?" "Never more!" Ryoko excitedly stated. "Ok." Washu pressed a button on the wall and the two disappeared.  
  
"Wow this is Jurai?" Tenchi asked. "I think so." "It looks horrible." "Probably work of Yamehiro." "Ryoko, hand me the glasses, I have the other invention." "Ok." Ryoko handed Tenchi the glasses and Tenchi put them on. Tenchi looked around and saw Yamehiro. Tenchi fired the beam. "You ready Ryoko?" "Yup!" Ryoko transformed into her battle suit and dashed off as fast as she could right over toward Yamehiro. Tenchi transformed into his Jurain battle suit, took out Tenchiken, and ran off following Ryoko. Ryoko took out her light sword and swiped it right at Yamehiro. Yamehiro retaliated by swiping his hand at Ryoko but Ryoko was able to teleport out of the way first. Ryoko started to teleport around Yamehiro as fast as she could everywhere. Yamehiro tried to attack Ryoko, but continued to miss. Yamehiro was about to slash at Ryoko again but Tenchi came up from behind and jabbed Yamehiro right in the back with Tenchiken. "Grrrrraaaaaahhhhhhhh!!!!!" Tenchi ran to his right. Yamehiro spun around to hit Tenchi but Ryoko them shot a plasma beam right into the gash Tenchi had made in his back already. Yamehiro fired a fire beam out at Tenchi but Tenchi took Tenchiken at held it in-front of him. The fire hit Tenchiken, but Tenchiken absorbed it. Tenchi held Tenchiken behind his back as it glowed red. Ryoko dug her sword right into the gash on his back hurting it even more. The monster let out a great bellow and turned around. Tenchi slashed his sword as a wave of fire came out of the sword hitting directly into the cut. Yamehiro let out a piercing cry as it started to split in half. "Great job Tenchi!!!" "Couldn't have done it without you!" The monster laid in half on the ground. Ryoko landed as her battle suit faded away. "That didn't seem to hard." Ryoko said in disappointment. The top half of Yamehiro started to shake violently as it sprouted a new bottom half. "What the hell!?" Ryoko yelled out. Yamehiro stood up and grabbed Ryoko. "AH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ryoko yelled out in utter horror. "Ryoko!!!" Yamehiro dropped Ryoko like she was trash. "That's it Yamehiro!!!" Tenchi yelled out as he pointed his sword at him.  
  
Tenchi ran as fast as he could and jumped up slicing his sword right at Yamehiro's upper chest. Ryoko started to wake up a bit. Yamehiro healed the cut. Tenchi swung Tenchiken back and got ready to swipe it again. Tenchi swiped Tenchiken with all of his force. Right before the sword made contact with the beast it teleported Tenchi and punched him with brute force. *Ryoko and Washu's telepathy* "Washu?" "Yea Ryoko?" "This Yamehiro is impossible to beat, it keeps regenerating itself, what do we do?" "I have solution." "What?" "The Kain clone." "The clone? Are you sure it will work?" "It did 52 years ago." "Ok." "Just make sure Yamehiro dies this time." "Got it." "I'll get it there ASAP." "Thanks." "Good luck Ryoko."  
  
Tenchi continued to fight Yamehiro steadily getting hurt. "Tenchi! Go Light Hawk!" "Got it!" Tenchi had three beams of light glow around him as he transformed into the light hawk suit and took out the light hawk sword. "Now wait a sec." "Got it!" Ryoko transformed back into her battle suit.  
  
A dimensional rip opened. A long black mass of a life form dashed out and wrapped around Yamehiro. A face of the figured emerged. "Kain!!!" Tenchi yelled. "It's the clone!" Ryoko yelled back. "Now wait a minute." She added. The Kain clone continued to wrap around Yamehiro draining it's energy. "Now Tenchi! Slash it with your sword!!!" "Got it!" While Tenchi ran toward Yamehiro Ryoko charged up a plasma beam. Tenchi was about to hit Yamehiro and Ryoko let loose a plasma beam of intense energy. Tenchi's sword slash and Ryoko's plasma beam hit Yamehiro at same time as it disintegrated into nothing. The Kain clone transformed and dashed next to Tenchi and hit him knocking him back hitting against a mountain type wall. "You will pay for that!!!" Ryoko yelled. *Ryoko and Washu telepathy* "Ryoko! Ryoko! RYOKO!!!" Ryoko ignored Washu and started to fight as revenge on Tenchi. Ryoko got hit from a beam from the clone and got knocked back. Ryoko got right back up and started to fight again. Tenchi started to wake up. The clone grabbed Ryoko with his hand draining her energy. "Ryoko!!!" Tenchi dashed toward the Kain clone, jumped up while taking out the light hawk sword, and slashed the clone's arm off. Ryoko dropped to the ground and Tenchi ran over to her. Ryoko was dead. "I will kill you!!!" Tenchi yelled out.  
  
The clone regenerated it's arm as Tenchi ran back over to it. The Kain clone started to glow a bright white. "What's going on?" Tenchi thought. The clone raised it's hand in the air and let out a lightning attack killing Tenchi.  
  
Part 5 Four Is Better Than Two  
  
Tenchi opened his eyes to see a vision of Yamehiro in-front of him. "Tenchi, your awake!" Ayeka told him. Tenchi looked behind him and saw Ryoko, Ayeka, and Washu standing next to him. "Don't worry, were here for you Tench." "I would never leave you for anything or from anything." Ryoko added. "Thanks."  
  
"Ok listen up everybody, I got a plan so listen well." Washu told the other three. "I will bring up the dimensional cannon and start charging it. Ayeka, you stay with me and create a shield to form over us and the cannon to protect us. Tenchi and Ryoko, you two go distract Yamehiro by attacking it with all you can. Then when the cannon is close to finish charging, I will call out the Kain clone as it will then drain more energy out of Yamehiro as I will then fire it with the dimensional cannon, therefore destroying it. Although then Yamehiro is destroyed, we have to then worry about the Kain clone. Re-capturing it will be nearly impossible so we will have to kill it. I will start working on my holotop hopefully being able to create some kind of energy beam that will hopefully disable the clone's ability to regenerate. Once again Ayeka I need you to protect me because I won't be able to concentrate from working. While I'm working on the beam and Ayeka is guarding me, I need you two to once again fight, but this period of time will be shorter than waiting for the cannon, so use your full power and don't let back. Once the beam is done I will fire it. Upon the effect of it taking place I want you Ayeka to go with Tenchi and Ryoko and help them fight, and then in due time the clone should be defeated." "Sounds like a plan!" Ryoko exclaimed. "Piece of cake." Tenchi replied in the situation. "I'll try my best." Ayeka added. "That's all I ask of you guys." Tenchi told everyone. "You ready, GO!!!" Washu yelled.  
  
Tenchi and Ryoko dashed toward Yamehiro. Ryoko changed into her battle suit as Tenchi transformed into his plain battle suit. The yellow rings formed around the two as they went over their bodies and changed them into their battle suits.  
  
Washu started working on her holotop as Ayeka formed a shield around them.  
  
Tenchi took out Tenchiken and Ryoko took out her light sword. Tenchi ran up and made the first hit. "Ryoko! No matter what don't get hit!!!" "Same to you!" Ryoko swiped her sword at the beast's face. Yamehiro tried to hit Ryoko with it's fist but she teleported away. Yamehiro spun around and was about to hit Tenchi but Tenchi took Tenchiken and jabbed it into his knuckle. The monster screamed in complete agony. Ryoko started to teleport around Yamehiro confusing him causing him not to hit her while distracting him from Tenchi. Yamehiro stopped trying to hit Ryoko and stood there to regenerate from the damage he had received. "5 more minutes!!!" Washu yelled out as loud as she could. Ryoko continued to teleport while Tenchi continued to slash his sword at Yamehiro. The only problem was that he would constantly heal himself, although it was enough to distract him.  
  
"1 minute until I call out the clone!!!" Washu yelled out. "Ok Ryoko, start attacking." "Got it!" Ryoko teleported behind Yamehiro and blasted him with a plasma beam while on the front side, Tenchi slashed him across the stomach. "Ok move out of the way!!!" A dimensional rip opened up behind Yamehiro as the Kain clone came out immediately latched onto Yamehiro. "Look out!!!" Washu yelled out as she started to fire the dimensional cannon. Washu twisted a handle and pushed it down as a ball of energy appeared in the cannon and shot out in a super-concentrated beam with intense power totally destroying Yamehiro.  
  
"Now Tenchi and Ryoko, go distract him!" Washu took out her holotop and started working on the beam. Ayeka formed a shield around her and Washu. Tenchi transformed into the Jurain battle suit, and Ryoko stayed in her battle suit.  
  
Ryoko flew as fast as she could right past the Kain clone as Tenchi came up and slashed Tenchiken right into the back of the clone. The Kain clone transformed into a new form that no one had ever seen in the real Kain before. It was the tallest form yet, with the most absolute force anyone had yet to see. Two giant wings coming out of it's back similar two it's previous form, although larger. On the wings were streaks of red, as also it's eyes glowed an eerie red. It had no feet and could freely float around as it pleased. It had massive arms capable of crushing anything in it's path. The newly transformed Kain clone loomed over Tenchi about to attack. Just as the clone was going to slam his fists into Tenchi, Ryoko busted through the center of it's body. The Kain clone regenerated itself as if nothing happened. "Washu hurry up on that!!!" Ryoko yelled to Washu. "Almost done!!! Give me another minute and thirty seconds!!!"  
  
The clone shot beams of fiery plasma out of it's wings aimed at both Ryoko and Tenchi. Ryoko grabbed Tenchi and teleported both of them out of the direction of the plasma. The plasma changed direction toward the two. Ryoko grabbed Tenchi again but this time teleported behind the clone. The plasma changed direction again, but this time hit right into the clone. The Kain clone was severely damaged. "Move out of the way!!!" Washu yelled. Washu pressed a button on her holotop as a beam shot out of it hitting the clone right on target. The clone could no longer regenerate and was already severely damaged.  
  
Three bright wings emitted from Tenchi as he transformed into the light hawk suit along with the light hawk sword. Ryoko changed her suit by adding a black side to her showing her anger against the clone and what she has had to go through from this. Ayeka transformed into her Jurain battle suit and flew toward Tenchi and Ryoko.  
  
Tenchi, Ryoko, and Ayeka stood there in front of the Kain clone staring it right in the eyes. "Now!!!" Tenchi yelled. Ryoko charged up a plasma beam, Tenchi drew out his sword, and Ayeka charged up an energy shot. Tenchi slashed his sword as a wave of energy came out, while Ryoko shot out a beam of plasma as Ayeka released a ball of energy. Their three attacks combined with each other that hit right into the clone wiping it off the face of the universe.  
  
A faint sunlight started to return to Jurai from the removal of evil. The sky turned blue as life returned to the planet. A ship landed near the four, and out came the King of Jurai along with Lady Funaho accompanied with others. "I must say that I'm impressed." The king said. "You couldn't have handled it better." Lady Funaho added. "I have a question Washu." Tenchi told Washu. "What would that be?" "How were you able to release the Kain clone?" "Who do you think they entrusted to hold the clone captive? Only the greatest scientific genius in the universe!!!!!"  
  
"Well, I guess we should get going." Tenchi said to everyone. "Yea." Ryoko added." "Goodbye mommy!" Ayeka said to her mom. "Goodbye! Say hi to Sasami for me!" "Ok!" The four walked off as Washu transported them back to earth.  
  
Tenchi woke up after falling asleep in a chair in his room. Tenchi walked downstairs to find Ryoko, Ayeka, and Washu all watching TV together. "Well that's an un-usual scene." Tenchi said. "We were finally able to agree on a show to watch." Ryoko told Tenchi. "Something with some science." "Something not to gory." "And something with action." "I'm glad to see that the three of you saw that your able to actually agree on something." "So what were you doing up in your room Tenchi? Thinking of something?" Ayeka asked. "About your choice in the future?" Washu added. "Were you thinking about me?" Ryoko asked. The three girls walked up in-front of Tenchi waiting for an answer. "All of you." "All of us?" Ryoko asked confused. "Yea, all of you. All of you are important in my life, and I could never choose one over another no matter what were to happen." "I really appreciate the thought of that Tenchi." Ayeka told him. "Always remembering everyone and not forgetting about a single person important or not." Washu stated. "That's the Tenchi I fell in love with." Ryoko happily said. 


End file.
